dgraymanfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Riruka Akimoto
Riruka Akimoto (秋元 リルカ, Akimoto Riruka) is a servant of the , mainly servicing . She is the oldest servant, in terms of how long she has been serving the . She is the legal guardian of Kasia. Appearance While around humans and even in the presence of the Earl at times, she takes the form of a black cat, whereas she is usually seen sleeping on Tyki's shoulder, head or Eeez's lap. However, in her human form, she manifests as a youthful woman with long dark purple hair tied back into a ponytail and golden eyes, a possible reason she is mistaken for a Noah. She has dark skin, something questionable of a person from Japan or China, though she claims this is because of her parent's being descendants of Americans who married Chinese. Her outfit consists of a black, backless and sleeveless sweater-like undershirt, a orange jacket with white straps on each shoulder, a large beige sash around her waist, black stretch-pants, and a set of light brown shoes which are lightweight, for stealth and ease of movement. She often wears a neck warmer when away from Tyki or Road, usually to cover up her face in order to hide her identity from others. When expected to participate in battle, she wears long beige and wrist warmers, secured by bands, which act as armor to prevent less-than-serious injury. Personality Riruka is a loyal, playful, and kind woman of Japanese and Chinese descent. She is Road's favorite playmate, a title she holds quite highly. She takes her job as a protector quite seriously, feeling if she no longer serves her purpose, she should die. She is respectful to most, if not all, of the members of the Noah Family, consistently calling Tyki "Master Mikk" and referring to Road the majority of the time as "Lady Road", though she will call her by her first name when they are "playing". Riruka is often bold and anything but shy, shown naked in front of Tyki several times, albeit she was surrounded in white smoke due to her transformation. She enjoys playing with and taunting her opponents, which is a reason Road enjoys "playing" with her. In addition, she only allows herself to be commanded by Road or Tyki, refusing to allow anyone else, even the Earl, to command her, although she won't fight an opponent unless Tyki commands her to (which annoys Road). She further demonstrates her loyalty to Tyki by insistingly remaining by his side in severe/serious fights, such as when they fought against General Kevin Yeegar. Riruka has a strong motherly feeling towards her and Tyki's human companions, especially Eeez. She has mentioned a desire to protect them, which she states is as strong as her desire to protect Tyki and Road. She also feels compelled to protect Allen Walker at times, having attempted to save his life at least once. Riruka is highly protective towards the Noah Family, having become outraged at the death of Skinn Bolic and been angered when Tyki was attacked by Apocryphos, leading an attack on Apocryphos although she was easily defeated (and knew she was going to be), but not before she had successfully moved him out of range. Personal Statistics *Education: 5 *Affinity: 4 *Battle Ability: 5 *Mental: 3 *Flexibility: 4 *Activeness: 5 History Riruka was born in a small town somewhere in the Japanese area where she was abandoned by her parents in the slums and left to make it on her own. She grew up an orphan, helping other orphans like her to survive by helping them steal food and neccessites to survive. Soon, she became the leader of a orphan-ran organization, Pupillus Pupilla Imperium (Literally meaning "Orphan Empire"). It was in her early days as its leader that she met orphan and soon-to-be Exorcist, Mei Lee. Mei quickly became Riruka's personal bodyguard and eventually, her best friend. Mei's devotion and desire to protect Riruka because of the good she was doing for orphans made her the perfect bodyguard since she swore not to allow "such a good person to die". Within a few years, Riruka accepted Mei as a student, allowing her to train underneath her to improve her skills. Around the time Riruka was approximately twenty, she met Tyki Mikk, who came to the empire to meet the "Orphan Goddess" whom had changed the face of Japan for orphans everywhere. Upon meeting each other, they took a liking to each other and became "friends". However, the empire that Riruka had built throughout her life crumbled and was destroyed by jealous members who plotted to kill Riruka. However, they arrived to find that Riruka had already known of the plot (through Tyki) and had disappeared, but Mei had been left behind. Mei defeated the members who had plotted to kill her and chased after her, catching her before she had left with Tyki to become his protector. Mei quickly demands of Riruka why she left her behind, to which Riruka responds to protect her. Mei then asks how its protecting her when she was left in a crumbling empire with lethal assassins. Riruka just smiles and says she knew she'd defeat them. Mei then demands Riruka to let her go with her with Tyki, as Riruka's protector. Riruka, though reluctant, agrees with a smile. Not long after, Mei was discovered as an accomadtor to the Innocence, Hornet. Road suggested they kill Mei in order to prevent her from causing problems, but Riruka quickly argued otherwise, saying they should keep her alive in order to use her Innocence against the Exorcists of the Black Order. Mei was spared, thanks to Riruka's plea. Plot The Vampire From the Old Castle Arc Riruka first meets Allen Walker and Lavi as they are escorting newly christened Exorcist, Arystar Krory lll to help look for General Cross Marian. While Tyki is disguised as a migrant worker, Riruka is disguised as a black cat and is seen sitting on Tyki's head, sleeping. However, when Allen begins to play for Krory, she wakes and easily notices that Allen is cheating. After Tyki leaves the train, he is called by the Millennium Earl using a payphone. She, instead of going with her human companions, remains with Tyki. Even after he transforms to his Noah form, she remains in her cat form, and curls around the top of Tyki's hat. She was present at the meeting that follows and memorized the list of people to kill that Tyki was given. General Yeegar Falls Arc (Anime Only) During the battle between Tyki, Road, and General Yeegar, she is seen nearby, watching Yeegar destroy the Akuma that the Noah have control over. She notes that he is strong, and that this strength is expected of a General. She seems to worry slightly for Road and Tyki. Order in Crisis Arc Riruka was seen hidden in the shadows nearby when Tyki encountered Daisya Barry and witnesses his death. Suman Dark's Fallen Arc In the midst of Tyki trying to fulfill his orders, he encounters Suman Dark. While Suman begs to be spared, Riruka can be seen in a tree nearby, watching Tyki. Tyki agrees to spare him, but she quickly notes he would never do something like that and that Tyki isn't a man of mercy. Her suspicions are confirmed when she detects a Teez within Suman, resulting in Suman becoming a Fallen One. Although Allen saves Suman, his body is still devoured by the Teez inside him. She quickly notices Tyki's arrival, noting that he has come to collect the new Teez. She also notes that Allen presents a threat to Tyki as an Exorcist and she vanishes. It is revealed moments later that she was using her speed to get to Tyki, indicating she was much farther away than it seemed. She experiences Tyki destroying Allen's Innocence. She quickly notes that Tyki isn't going to kill Allen quickly. After Tyki scatters the cards he gave Allen over his body, and begins to walk away, Riruka remains, looking down at Allen. Tyki calls out to her and she quickly follows after him, though seemingly with some reluctance. She questions his unwillingness to kill Allen, saying that he normally doesn't have "mercy" and asks if something is wrong. Tyki quickly says that nothing is wrong with him, and that she worries too much, which she smirks and laughs at. Noah's Ark Arc Invasion of the Black Order Arc Third Exorcist Arc Mystery of Kanda Arc Seed of Destruction Arc Searching for A.W. arc Abilities and Powers Command Over Akuma: Despite not being a Noah, she can exert command over large masses of Akuma. This privelage is unique to her, as none of the others servants are capable of doing so. She was first shown controlling the masses of Akuma in "Lost Miranda", where she was shown to have been controlling the Akuma that attacked Miranda. Master Speed: Riruka's speed far surpasses that of a regular Human, as she can cover several miles in mere seconds. The full distance she can cover in just a few seconds is currently un-allotted, although Tyki has mentioned that she can cover the length of over sixteen miles in three seconds, something that is quite a feat. She is fast enough that she was able to move Tyki out of the range of Apocryphos's attack before she was defeated. Master Physical Strength: Riruka's physical strength is beyond that of even a Noah, as she is able to easily send opponents flying back at least a mile with a single flick. She is afraid of touching allies/those she loves due to this strength, especially Tyki and Road. She can also easily shatter bones and damage internal organs, doing so through the use of the Senkō Armor and the Thousand Fists technique. Shiro Senkō '(''Japanese for "White Flash"), sometimes shortened to Senkō (Japanese for "Flash"): This technique is unique to Riruka and is her only special ability. The technique increases her physical strength and speed, allowing her to rip through tree trunks and even buildings. The technique illuminates her back and shoulders, and then sends the energy outward, which causes all fabric on her back and shoulders to be destroyed, which is the reason she wears backless clothing. In addition to increasing her physical strength and speed, the technique heals all of her injuries and acts to prevent new ones, although she isn't invincible. The technique isn't all powerful though, as using it can cause damage to her heart and lungs if prolonged use is required, and drains the most of her energy, forcing her to rest for over three days. *'Senkō Armor '("Flash Armor"): Riruka was seen using what she called "Senkō Armor" when she attacked Apocryphos. From what was seen of their use, she can cause large craters and shatter bones with them. Although seemingly easy to break, they can protect her from attacks even as they crack. They are required for the use of the "Thousand Fists" attack. ** '''Thousand Fists: The Thousand Fists technique is what the name implies. Using the Senkō Armor, Riruka inflicts severe, bone-shattering damage to an opponent by delivering literally a thousand fists using her superhuman strength. The technique is more costly than the use of her Shiro Senkō though, and can put her out of battle conditions for times ranging from a week to a month. The technique also makes her vulnerable to attacks from above. In addition to causing grave damage to her opponent, it destroys the area surrounding her opponent, because of the extreme strength involved in its use. Trivia *Riruka's Shiro Senkō is based off of Shunkō from Bleach Quotes (To Allen) "Its a fact of life that Humans, and even Noah, cannot obtain what they want without giving something up first. Everything in this world has a cost, and if we want it bad enough, we will readily pay this cost, even if it is another's life. That is human nature." (To Allen) "Tyki Mikk is my master. I exist only to serve him and to make him happy. Should I stop serving him or making him happy, I will have no purpose left, so I will die. This is...my vow." Category:CLEANED